1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of equipment supported dollies or carriers, and more particularly to a novel work dolly having means for adjusting width and length as well as height, and which has the ability of distributing applied lots through supporting structure and wheeled support into the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many dollies have been provided which were wheeled and which supported a substantial load, such as an engine, transmission, or even a complete vehicle. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such prior equipment mobile support devices as dollies which stem largely from the fact that loads are unevenly carried and distributed so that undue strain and stress is placed on the dolly members and construction. Also, since such dollies are not generally adjustable to all dimensions, including width, length and height, the loads applied again are not evenly distributed throughout the dolly.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel mobile equipment or workpiece carrying dolly which is adjustable for width, height and length whereby the bed of the dolly conforms to the dimensional outline of the load to be carried so that applied loads are evenly distributed throughout the construction of the dolly.